


“I Love You, Too”

by milk_qndhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Kozume Kenma & Hinata Shouyo, Birthday Blurb, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou's Birthday, Implied Birthday Sex, Kenhina Fluff, M/M, Married Kenhina, Married Kozume Kenma & Hinata Shouyo, kenhina - Freeform, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata
Summary: Kenma and Shouyo spend his birthday together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, kenhina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	“I Love You, Too”

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone who chose to read! this is a blurb i finished at 2 in the morning for Hinata’s birthday, so this one shot may feel rushed. i challenged myself into writing it for his birthday which was supposed to be published yesterday on the 21st of June but i went ahead of myself... this took a day and a bit of the next one to complete but luckily i finished! i hope you all enjoy it!

Kenma’s golden eyes fluttered open to the matching sun rays intervening he and his husband’s room. Kenma laid lovingly entangled in the warm bed with Shouyo, the redhead embracing him and cuddling against his abdomen. Still giving himself a chance to wake up, Kenma fondly stroked his lover’s silky and orange strands. A sleepy smile cracked on Shouyo’s slumbering expression and leaned into Kenma’s touch. Just by examining his lovely spouse, Kenma as well as anyone could tell right away that his appearance was affected due to this particular day. Today held the significance of the day Hinata Shouyo was blessed into the world and the signs, if you look for them, couldn’t show any greater than already. Shouyo’s entire persona gleamed to the par of his jubilant personality: the sky rid itself of any impurities until only vibrant blue remained, the sun showered its warm rays on Japan ensuring all its people that this day was one to leave them in a positive mood, and the birds who have disappeared long ago emerged out of hiding to sing their melodious and graceful songs for the humans they normally didn’t give a thought about. You guessed it. It should not be scientifically feasible, nonetheless whenever the card was pulled for Shouyo’s birthday, the entire world accords itself to the way the birthday boy evolved man desires it to be. He had quite the day planned for him by Kenma, but of course the said man couldn’t divulge that to his curious lover.

Kenma carefully pressed his lips against Shouyo’s slightly parted lush ones and contacted them to his neck— pecking every bit of exposed skin he could find— and traveled to his forehead. Tiny giggles sounded from Shouyo as he stirred into conciousness from his sensitive skin being disturbed. Finally, Shouyo opened his hazel rich eyes to meet gazes with his everything. The Hinata’s cheeks flushed with a strawberry shade and looked away. Kenma never used to be _this_ intimate but Hinata wasn’t complaining. Kenma wished _“Happy birthday Shouyo,”_ softly but the other man’s eyes shone with puzzlement.

“Birthday? It’s not my birthday.” 

Kenma stifled a chuckle, “It’s definitely your birthday.”

“Give me a calendar! It’s not and I will prove it to—“ Shouyo stopped himself when his puddinghead of a husband displayed the date on his phone and the multiple birthday wishes from friends and family on his own device, finding endless amusement on Shouyo’s dumbfounded expression when Kenma proved to be correct.

“Oh, nevermind. Well, happy birthday to me!” The ditzy redhead jumped from his bed and sped to get ready for what he assumed was the fun filled day ahead of him. God, Kenma adored Shouyo. He guaranteed his partner’s twenty third birthday would be unforgettable as it is his first as a married couple with Kenma.

After the two newlyweds dressed for the day, Kenma recommending Shouyo’s birthday clothing to be a color clash of black and orange with a bow of the former color resting gingerly upon his head, Kenma lead Shouyo to their first location. He would be taking his younger partner to three of his favorite places. First on the list was the small crepe vendor he always bought from when his mood was a jolly one, which stood perpetually.

Next, Kenma took Hinata to the park to reminisce where the latter first proposed, the location owning a place in their hearts forevermore. Afterwards the couple rented a room at a karaoke bar. Shouyo loved to sing whenever he had the chance and all who had the redhead in their lives, especially Kenma, knew he owned an ethereal voice. Kenma wasn’t a singer at all yet somehow Shouyo got him to perform a bit, but the majority of their time spent there consisted of Kenma listening to his lovely ginger karaoke to various songs.

Finally into evening, the married men traveled to Shouyo’s favorite restaurant which he realized was the memorable building once Kenma retracted his hands away from the younger’s eyes. They lit up with delight before Shouyo clapped and leaped into the air. “You brought me here?!”

Kenma nodded proudly at the beaming man. “I reserved it for tonight.” He and Shouyo weren’t able to visit often because they both lead busy lives. Kenma knew his husband’s favorite meal was prepared the best from that specific eatery. Shouyo‘s smile somehow became wider than already and cheered repeated _thank you’s._

“Don’t cheer just yet,” Kenma gestured to the entrance and the pair entered through the doors. Silence danced around the air inside derived from its pitch black setting, that is until it was struck down by the spike of over a dozen voices bellowing _‘surprise!’_ and decorations launching into the air. Tears of joy clouded Shouyo’s eyes. His entire high school volleyball team in company with Kyoko, Yachi, a few of his friends from Nekoma and Fukurodani High along with his family stood with merry expressions [aside from Tsukishima who looked as if he was hesitant about attending].

Speaking of the four eyed blond, he tilted his head to the side and cupped his chin, a smirk replacing his indifferent lips. “Aww, he’s gonna cry.” Sugawara cupped his previous kouhai’s shoulders in a subtle scolding manner. 

Laced with condescend, Kageyama tittered, “Haha you’re old, dumbass!”

  
“He says as if he wouldn’t be turning a year older in few month’s time.” Tsukishima’s snide remark earned scattered laughter and the two men shot death glares at the other. Tanaka came up behind them and messily ruffled their heads under an ulterior motive to shut them up and break the tension.

“Hey hey, let’s not fight on my favorite Kouhai’s birthday! Today is his day not to be ruined.” Tanaka lifted his high school junior and twirled him in the air. That sparked the start of the last event Shouyo would be enjoying for the day. At the restaurant, Shouyo shared his favorite meal and dessert with Kenma while the two caught up with Shouyo’s family and mutual friends. Soon the birthday cake made an appearance, signaling the step for everyone bestowed their gifts for their dear Hinata.

After lingering to capture the memories of this day with him, few by few everyone bid their farewells. Almost to twelve at night, Shouyo and Kenma arrived back at their house, jumping back into their comfortable nightwear.

Shouyo collapsed on the very bed they abandoned hours ago. _“Today was so much fun,”_ Sighed he in in content. Kenma’s light weight accompanied next to him. Something perched inside the Kozume’s hands, Shouyo could see a glimpse of the object but Kenma hid it too well. Noticing the Hinata’s wandering eyes, Kenma’s cheeks flushed rose. 

“Shouyo, could you sit up for me?” He did as requested and Kenma shifted to behind him. The older rested on his knees and Shouyo could hear the rustling of metal until it draped carefully and securely around his neck. Shouyo took a part of the necklace which soon revealed to be oval shaped between his fingers: a warm aurous locket and chain embellished with a single diamond sun in its center, resembling the sunshine it lives upon. The second time today, Shouyo’s eyes glistened with tears.

“Open it.” Kenma couldn’t keep back his smile. As the seconds soared by before Shouyo unlocked the locket, his heart almost thumped out of his chest. Would he like it? Kenma hoped to whatever higher power he would, please... he wanted to end Shouyo’s birthday on the most perfect note that could be created. Shouyo peered at the picture inside the lock. “I have a matching one, too.” Kenma brought the twin locket from under his loose-fitting shirt as evidence and opened it for Shouyo to see the exact picture that lived in his. The chocolate eyes were impossible to read at that moment unlike any other time. Usually, the man as a person would stand the equivalent of an open book, so Kenma’s inability to acquire a single emotion worried the hell out of him.

Only, he had nothing to be worried about.

Teardrops plummeted onto the first picture Shouyo and Kenma had taken together when they both were in high school. Kenma didn’t [emphasis on _didn’t_ ] like that photograph because in the image, Shouyo abruptly ambushed him to take a selfie and being the unready introvert he was, Kenma stared at the camera with an impassive countenance utterly unlike his new friend at the time who struck a peace sign and cheerful smile.

Whenever reminded of the embarrassing memory, Kenma cringed badly. Nevertheless, it was only until recently did he realize that was their first of many keepsakes created together. It should gift Kenma happiness, not distaste. “This is so—” Kenma began to choke up a bit from Shouyo continuing to cry in front of him and brought his hands to hold the delicate treasure, “This is so, even if we’re apart, we’ll always have each other.”

Shouyo gave his husband the most biggest, most gratified, most worshiping embrace he could muster. The couple’s prolonged hug shared everything Shouyo wanted to tell his husband— for planning his perfect birthday, giving him this incredible present, being the most undeserving husband Hinata could ever ask for and among _so so_ many other things— without any words. Well, except maybe three significant ones. 

Shouyo connected their temples and smiled through his tears, gently cradling his beautiful spouse’s cheeks. “I love you.” As light as air, he linked lips with Kenma’s. The older returned the kiss slightly rougher before they couldn’t cease their make out session that would most certainly end in sex under the influence of the special occasion. Fortunately, Shouyo disconnected for a chance to catch his breath long enough for Kenma to passionately respond back with, 

_“I love you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhn i feel guilty for rushing it. for whoever liked this one shot, thank you! i worked hard on it to make sure it would be enjoyable. thank you all for the support and thank you for reading! i really appreciate you all. ♡


End file.
